The present invention relates to a cervical fitting for use with a medical device such as an endoscope or a hysteroscope. In the performance of hysteroscopy, for example, a doctor may insufflate a human uterus with a suitable fluid such as a saline liquid media to cause distension of the walls of the uterus. This causes the walls to separate to allow a visual inspection of the endometrial lining. The fluid is sometimes continually introduced into the uterus so as to maintain a clear field of view. The fluid is introduced into the uterus via the cervical canal using a catheter, scope or sheath and the like.
The problem which commonly arises during such procedures is that the fluid introduced into the uterus leaks from the uterus and thereby causes the distension of the walls of the uterus to be reduced which prevents satisfactory viewing of the endometrial lining. Furthermore, fluid may accumulate on the floor of the examining or operating room. This leakage is generally caused by the axial and rocking motion of the medical devices within the cervical canal.